


Korcsolyázás

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, One True Pairing, Short One Shot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: „Eddig azt hitte, a korcsolyázás pont olyan, mint a biciklizés: soha nem lehet elfelejteni. Nagy tévedés volt, úgy tűnt, neki sikerült elfelejtenie, hogyan tudja megtartani egyensúlyát a vékony, éles pengéken."





	Korcsolyázás

Úgy érezte, mindjárt kicsúsznak alóla a lábai. Gyerekkorában annyira könnyen tudott mozogni a jégen, nem is értette igazán, most miért szerencsétlenkedik itt. Eddig azt hitte, a korcsolyázás pont olyan, mint a biciklizés: soha nem lehet elfelejteni. Nagy tévedés volt, úgy tűnt, neki sikerült elfelejtenie, hogyan tudja megtartani egyensúlyát a vékony, éles pengéken.

\- Rei, ne baszakodj már, gyere! - kiáltott neki oda Aoi a pálya túlsó végéből, ahol többi barátjával együtt őt várták. Reita sóhajtott egy nagyot, és óvatosan elengedte a kerítést, amiben megkapaszkodott, és igyekezett lassan, egyenes vonalban odasiklani a többiekhez. Még ez sem volt egyszerű, kétszer is majdnem elesett út közben.

\- Jézusom, Rei, te nagyon béna vagy! - csóválta a fejét Ruki, mire Reita bemutatott neki. Az ökölbe szorított kéz és a hosszú középső ujj láttán azonban az énekes csak nevetett egyet.

\- Egyáltalán minek jöttünk ma ide? - morgott a basszusgitáros.

\- Hát szórakozni! - csapta össze a tenyerét Aoi egy lelkes ötéves vigyorával az arcán.

\- Kurva jól szórakozom, mondhatom - fintorgott Reita, mire a gitáros csak legyintett egyet.

\- Ha savanyú képet akarsz vágni egész nap, az a te dolgod, de az én kedvem, légy oly kedves, ne tedd tönkre! - mondta, majd szeme sarkából egy fiatal lányokból álló csoport felé nézett, és elvigyorodott. - Nos, én most megyek, később találkozunk! - jeletette ki, majd odasiklott a lányokhoz, és azonmód flörtölni kezdett velük.

\- Tipikus - csóválta a fejét Ruki.

\- Ennyit a közös programról - motyogta Kai kissé lelombozva. Ő volt az, aki már hetek óta próbált megszervezni egy baráti találkozót a banda tagjaival a stúdión kívül, de valahogy úgy tűnt, sohasem tudják összehozni a dolgot. Ma azonban végre egyiküknek sem volt semmi más elfoglaltsága munka után, így ideális lett volna az alkalom, de Aoinak most sikerült elrontania az egészet.

\- Akkor akár haza is mehetünk, igaz? - kérdezte reménykedve Reita.

\- Szó sem lehet róla! - vágta rá Kai. - Nem érdekel, hogy Aoi faképnél hagyott minket, mi négyen most akkor is szórakozni fogunk!

\- Igenis, Főnök! - forgatta a szemét Reita. Ő nem érezte szórakoztatónak, hogy a jégen szerencsétlenkedik, de azért, amikor Kai arra biztatta őket, hogy kezdjenek el körözni a pályán, kedvetlenül ugyan, de nekiindult. Ám alig tett meg néhány métert, amikor lábai megint kicsúsztak alóla, és minden bizonnyal elesett volna, ha egy határozott kéz bele nem karol az utolsó pillanatban.

\- Vigyázz, nehogy összetörd magad! - mondta Uruha.

\- Igyekszem - motyogta Reita kissé zavartan.

\- Kölyökkorunkban tök ügyesen tudtál korcsolyázni. Mi történt? - kérdezte a gitáros, mire a szőke férfi sután vállat vont.

\- Én sem tudom. Azt hittem, ezt nem lehet elfelejteni, de tessék, én olyan béna vagyok, hogy nekem sikerült.

Uruha felnevetett, majd elengedte Reitát, és tovább indult a jégen. A basszusgitáros néhány másodperc után, melyet bamba pislogással töltött, követte. Rossz ötlet volt, túl nagy lendületet vett, és ezúttal tényleg sikerült elesnie. Uruha aggódva fordult vissza, és odasietett mellé, hogy felsegítse. Ahogy felhúzta a földről a másik férfit, ő is majdnem elesett, de végül sikerült megtartania az egyensúlyát.

\- Minden rendben? - kérdezte, mire Reita vállat vont. Uruha egy percig nézte őt, majd a jobbját nyújtotta neki. - Gyere, fogd a kezem, úgy nem fogsz elesni!

Reita érezte, hogy felforrósodik az arca, pont, mint tizenhat éves korában, amikor Uruha először ölelte őt meg egy futballmeccs után, amin neki sikerült belőnie a győztes gólt. Óvatosan megfogta a gitáros kezét, és vele együtt lassan újra siklani kezdett a jégen. A lábai még mindig bizonytalanok voltak, de most már volt kire támaszkodnia, így már kevésbé fenyegette a veszély, hogy elvágódik, és jól összetöri magát.

Néhány percig csak körbe-körbe mentek a jégen, Reita már egészen kezdett belejönni a dologba, amikor Uruha hirtelen megszólalt.

\- Te, mi lenne, ha inkább lelépnénk? - kérdezte.

\- Kai nem örülne neki - csóválta a fejét a basszusgitáros.

\- Kit érdekel? - vont vállat Uruha.

\- Miért akarsz ennyire elmenni? - érdeklődött Reita, mire a másik arcán pimasz kis vigyor jelent meg.

\- Olyan aranyos vagy, ahogy itt szerencsétlenkedsz - mondta, majd közelebb hajolt, és Reita fülébe suttogva folytatta: - Erről pedig nagyon mocskos dolgok jutottak eszembe. Ha hazamegyünk, meg is mutatom, pontosan milyen mocskos dolgok. A korcsolya akár rajtad is maradhat…

Ebben a pillanatban Reita lábai alól kicsúszott a talaj, és a földre zuhanva Uruhát is magával rántotta.


End file.
